Equinox
by Andy Iron
Summary: Jacob can't take it anymore. Edward can't prevent the inevitable. Bella's there to watch it all. They fight and someone falls. After New Moon and the first chapter of Eclipse. Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight and never will. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Boundaries

I walked on through the forest, arms limp at my side. In each hand I felt as if I could grab the wind. I forced my mind to forget their faces. When Jacob and Edward come it will be my choice. Edward might not think he has a choice, his soul damned with the confines of his personal hell, but he stressed that I did. These choices, this new epiphany made me escape to the invisible line between the two worlds, one of the warmth, my friend, another of the cold, my lover. They must learn my intentions, together. They must see me, together to know how each holds my breakable heart.

_They fight, Paris falls. _This thought no longer racked my mind with hours of worry. They fight because they must that was it. But now the question became who was my very own Romeo? I've known the answer forever because with him I was my complete self, I was happy.

They fight, Paris falls. I hoped this would end like the story, I pray that my Romeo will survive to spend his immortality with Juliet. It would never be my fault that is what Edward will say if he lives but I cannot help but feel the lie.

I now straddle between the two territories my arms wrapped around my waist in anxiety. The stormy sky was much darker and every light became scattered by the leaves and for how long was I expected to wait. Surely Edward would come to me, our love was unfathomable, challenged but never scarred. Edward would come of course, but there was nothing in our futures if he didn't change me. Just then the thought I had suppressed found a way to play itself inside my head.

Emily and Sam.

No matter what I wanted, a human life existed among the Werewolves. They all had a legacy, a blood related family. What Edward could never give was what Jacob had and vice-versa. Each was jealous over me, one of an angelic face clam and calculating, the other high-tempered but fierce.

Boundaries and Borders trapped me here between their treaty. I was between the war and I had the power to start it at any time.

"Bells, what is going on?" Jacob stood to my right and in a deep almost furious voice he oared at me. I didn't turn to answer him, not yet. Then Jacob growled even deeper from within his throat, "Why is _he_ here?" I turned to face eye the marble faced Edward. No words could possibly give justice his perfection.

"Funny, I was wondering the same thing," Edward said calmly with the allusion of complete control. I knew different, I knew he was enjoying the bouquet but refusing the wine as he described it. He was frowning, but I could tell that worry and concern brought that face on. My heart at that moment bled for my Paris but thumped, thrived for my Romeo, my Edward. One glare from his deeply black eyes could silence me forever.

"Bells, you can't possibly trust this bloodsucker." Edward only smiled behind his sealed lips at this acknowledgement. I cringed. Why did Jacob have to say that. Unlike him, Edward could contain his distain for Jacob's kind. Edward tried very hard not to offend me by calling Jacob a dog or beast, but Jacob could not give me the same courtesy."He'll hurt you but we can protect you from it all. Bells get over here!" I looked down to the ground, at my feet. I was shocked by Jacob's fury and rage besides he was wrong. Edward had proven to me long ago that he was no longer a danger to me. His self-control was and still is amazing and I could never feel frightened with Edward, he is so much like me. "Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same..."I could here Emily Bronte's heroin scream these words. The words that clarified to its exactness the relationship Edward and I shared.

"Bella," came the perfectly velvet voice of my angel. "Please don't listen to him." He was so calm and exacting that I couldn't help but be soothed into a deep trance. I stepped out of that very quickly. "Don't let him steal your decision." He looked into my eyes although they were filled with fear and doubt it didn't scare me actually I felt the safest by his look. "Bella this is your choice, your moment. Listen to your heart. What does it tell you?"

Jacob would start at the sound of my breath if it was contrary to his own hopes, but could Edward really be this calm as to let me run off with his enemy. "Yes, because I love you," Edwards voice whispered in my ear. Looking at his face I knew he said nothing. My dreaming voice had returned, but why now? "Does it matter?" said my angel. No, it never mattered. Not that Edward was a vampire or that he left me to save me, or that he killed people. No, it never mattered to me at all as long as we could be together in the end. My choice was easy and for the first time I didn't care about the consequences. Three choices: Edward, Jacob, and nothingness. I sighed in relief and ran to my left sliding behind Edward.

I was right. Jacob was off his feet and across the line in only seconds Edward was there to meet him in the air. I watched mesmerized by the Grecian way Edward leaped to meet Paris. "Run," said my soothing Romeo. At first I didn't listen but after Jacob's large claw came close to hitting me, I realized I should listen. I got up but my body wouldn't respond correctly instead I continued to watch the two immortals duke it out. I watched in silence until my blood boiled and my worries reached its peak. I could not stand it anymore as Edward's body, his perfect pale body crashed next to me.

"Stop please stop!" I yelled. Jacob didn't react, but Edward froze to meet my demands. It was all to prove a point.

Jacob jumped on top of Edward as he froze and Edward just let it happened. I was appalled, disgusted and horrified that as my mind made the realization my body flew into action. I shoved Jacob with all my strength, he barely moved but he definitely noticed me. Jacob in his wolf skin was savage and beastly no sense of his boyish self, all restraints of his human life were gone. He gazed at me and with little effort pulled me back to a tree holding me up by the neck. I didn't care if he killed me I wanted him to do it then I would finally be Edward's forever. All my thoughts and concerns wrapped around Edward, all eyes on his limp body. "Why did I say that?" I thought. "Edward would be just fine if it wasn't for me."

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" My mind thrashed about the thoughts. I could not find the strength to speak behind Jacobs grip. If I wasn't so weak Edward would have stayed longer. My eyes laid on his and in astonishment I watched his body fade and drift away like the wind. Jacob still held my neck he would not let go, not when I cried, not when I whimpered, not when my heart shattered into millions of microscopic pieces on the forest floor. Medically I was alive, spiritually I was dead.

I was beaten then by my regrets. I should have married him; I should have been smart enough to know something like this could happen. Curse my pride, to think that Edward would kill Jacob if it came down to it, to be so sure of it. And now he is gone, my love, my Romeo, my Edward…gone.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" sang the melodic voice in agony. In an instant I was restored to hope. And while Jacob was still enthralled with anger and kept me against that tree, I found my strength.

"Oh God what is it?"

There was no response so I kept screaming to him despite the pain of Jacob's fury. "Edward I am Coming! Wait for me!" Jacob grew angrier and it seemed as if a sinister plot filled his mind, but I was to preoccupied to care. Before he could act I asked Edward where he was. There was no answer…he abandoned me now for the second time.

I was jolted back to reality when I met with Jacob's eyes. He slowly became the boy. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened as he increased his grip and ran his intensly warm hand up my...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dreaming

I woke up screaming as I had done months prior. "Bella are you okay," yelled Charlie from his chair watching the game no doubt. My dream came back to me as strong as ever. Was it a dream? It certainly didn't make sense in some areas but at the same time it was so real. "Bella?!"

"Yah Dad I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Bad dream. That's all!" I screamed back to him. How I hated that I had to scream. Edward with his perfect hearing could make out a whisper from my lips in the same distance Charlie was away from me. Charlie said nothing more and then I realized Edward wasn't with me. Oh god where was he? He was always next to me when I woke up but not now, not when I really needed him. My dream still going strong had me in a panic; my breathing pattern had become shallow and low, uncomfortable nothing like I felt when Edward kissed me. My eyes glanced for the clock it was only 9 P.M. My memory fought my fears and I was able to remember that Edward wouldn't be back from his "trip" until about ten. That would give me enough time to take a long relaxing shower, brush my teeth and get changed. It was enough time for me to get presentable, enough time for me to suppress the dream I had. Just one human moment could do me loads of good.

I got up, still frightened by my dream when I notice my Jane Eyre book on the floor. I was reading it for my senior paper. I planned on comparing Emily Bronte's Wuthering Heights with her sister's novel, Jane Eyre. My dream replicated the scene at the end. Funny how that works.

I picked it up off the floor obviously kicked down by my pursuits and then retrieved the note I had made of literary devices and thematic before my nap. I shut it all up in my desk draw. I needed to wash all the remains of my dream. When I was done and finally ready for my "human moment," I caught myself thinking of Edward. I needed him here with me more than ever. Since his departure in September and his return a few weeks ago I found myself even more anxious to see him. Could that be possible? My life centered around him before and now even more so. The dream didn't help much.

To escape my anxiety I ran to the bathroom and surrounded myself with the steam and water. After I was fully satisfied with my level of relaxation I continued my grooming habits by brushing my teeth and doing my hair. Nothing as major as Alice would have done just a meager pony –tail. In my towel I realized my clothes were not to be found. I had forgotten my clothes that was stupid of me. I would have blushed if anyone knew about that. I went back in my room and returned to the bathroom. I scarcely ever changed in my room anymore; you never know who is watching although, I doubt Edward would be so rude. It made me feel better changing in the bathroom though.

Viola, I was presentable. Opening the door to my room for the second time I was hit with a sudden sense of disappointment. I expected him to be back already and so was the clock. Instead I was left to sigh and wait. With my relaxation ruined I grew even more anxious for Edward to arrive. Eventually I'd had it and walked myself to the window peering out into the darkness. When was he coming back? I needed him, I needed him badly. Only his appearance would silence my secret worries. Again I sighed.

Then suddenly I felt a cool arm around my waist. He was behind me and with his lips he gently brushed my hair and his breath caressed my cheek only moments before he kissed my neck softly. Did he know? How could he? In response to this my hand cupped around his neck. His whole body chilled me down, numbing me from the effects of my nightmare.

"Miss me?" he said with his perfectly smooth voice like velvet. He was dazzling me again. I only murmured. This must have frightened him because in an instant he spun me around to face him. His eyes were like a sea of gold, dark and mysterious going far beyond their horizons. With his hands he gently caressed my forearms. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked very concerned.

"Nothing. " He saw right through the lie. "Okay, but don't laugh!" He nodded listening intently not like he had to; his ultra sensitive hearing would make out what I said even if I muttered everything. " I fell asleep before and I had this bad dream, it just frightened me that's all." He didn't laugh. His face fell short of any amusement; he looked sad by my words but also very concerned. He stopped gazing at me with his topaz eyes to focus on the floor boards. "It wasn't about you leaving me. It was about your _death_." He met my gaze in an instant and then slowly guided me to the rocking chair. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Bella you know how difficult it is for my kind to be killed you shouldn't worry so much." I stared at him still displaying my anxiety for his well being. "Okay then tell me about it. Make me understand." With gentle pats Edward encouraged me to explain my dream. I did but with heavy editing. He seemed shocked by how he died rather than the fact that he died. When I was almost done I stopped to listen. I heard Edward say, "Your imagination is definitely not used up...Why did you stop?" I continued my story feeling glad that Edward wasn't laughing or looking at me funny. I was more absorbed by the fact that he was holding me. Unfortunately in my happiness I had forgotten to mask the nightmare's rigid ending. Edward shot up quickly placing me back down on the chair.

"He what?" Edward whispered with a slight flare of anger. He would have screamed I am sure of it if only Charlie was out of the house.

"Nothing happened Edward…I woke up," I said trying to calm him down.

"First he is about to kill you then he is about to…urgh. Bella can't you see why I'm upset?"

"No I can't Edward it was just a dream-"

"Bella he is capable of doing something like that to you obviously you subconscious agrees with me." He came over to me and with his firm hands he held my face. "I don't want to see you hurt in any way."

"I don't think Jacob will hurt me quite like I have hurt him, but maybe he is capable but then again so are you." He hadn't thought about that and with my words he cringed and eyed me with a deeper expression. "Of course," I added being as truthful as possible, "you have showed me your restraint and you inability to give in to temptation … but to be fair I don't really believe that either of you would hurt me like that but the possibility is out there." I didn't want to argue about Jacob and his gang of miscreant wolves. I held Edward close showing him this very though. Edward might never get the chance to read my mind but the least I could do is help him along. He kissed me passionately much less careful than other times. I never minded when he kissed me as roughly as he was now it felt as if we could take that next step if only in an illusion. Eventually, Edward's firm but gentle hands pulled me away.

"It's getting late, time for bed my-," I couldn't help but let out a slight giggle. He chuckled but it didn't reach his eyes. I didn't care, I like to tease him. I wasn't about to stop just because Edward was in one of his depressed moods.

"Jane Eyre?" I question. He nodded. I loved this about Edward. I could always expect that he will or would have read the same book. It gave us something to talk about; well, it gave him something to mock and me to defend. "Did you like it?" I asked tentatively. I knew the answer was no-

"Yes, very much." I was confused. He saw that. "Bella, although the ending was severely contrived it was pleasant and honestly I couldn't disagree with Jane's choice of men." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Ah yes …all Edwards are amazing," I said being extremely sarcastic.

"I dazzle you don't I?" I can't believe he was rubbing that in my face I had to get back at him for that. Before I could make another comment Edward continued." Don't distract me, its bed time for the human," he said calmly using his velvet voice as a lure. He pulled the covers quickly over me as he sat on top of them.

"Edward?" I said with some distinction.

"You'll get cold."

"Did I ever care about that before?...get in." He reluctantly got under the covers. I turned towards him then buried my face in his chest as he wrapped an arm around my waist. That was better.

"Sleep," he said enchantingly, "No more bad dreams, I am here safely with you." That was relaxing but I got the feeling that he was trying to appease himself rather than me. Before I could lament on that idea further Edward continued the mood by humming my lullaby. Softly it rang in my ear, softly I felt his lips against mine, only for a second, softly I fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice's addition

I woke up to find Edward's Topaz eyes staring into mine. "Morning Bella," he said quietly, only a whisper in the silence of the beautifully bleak April morning. "Better get ready fast-"

"Wait it's Saturday, where are we going Edward?" I said in a panic. Was Charlie gone? Did we agree on something to do yesterday? I was still a little groggy considering how well I had slept last night. It differed tremendously from that nightmare I had when Edward was hunting. Slowly my memory returned and I was left in a very compromising situation. I promised Alice I would go shopping with her. Seriously if there is one thing I hate more than anything else it is shopping mostly when it concerns other females. In Pheonix, the small group of friends that I had would go out shopping looking for the latest designer jeans at half-price. I was the quiet one that sat and complemented my friends but never dared to dress up myself. It was like when Jessica, Angela and I went to Port Angels that time when Edward and I shared our first real date. I was the wanderer of every group. I would embark on an independent journey away from pocket books and halter top into the dreaming world of words. Book stores were the only stores I ever really felt comfortable in. I was the girl that sat on the floor and read chapters of an interesting book before I bought it. I could never say the same about clothing I just never felt I looked good in anything.

"Silly Bella. I know you hate shopping but I seriously didn't expect you to completely supress the memory of going, no matter how good at supressing bad thoughts you are," he said chuckling. When he looked at me again seeing that I did not share his enjoyment he sighed. Sensing the disdain I had for shopping, his mood changed from funny to concern. "Alice will be disappointed she has been waiting to go with you since your punishment ended a week ago, and don't you remember Charlie gave you the clear?" That was true Charlie did encourage me to balance my social life a little bit more, mostly away from Edward. I had completely forgotten that Charlie was out fishing today. I looked at the clock and knew instantly that he was not at home. That was a relief. I then brought myself back into the conversation.

"Um… yah but I wasn't planning on actually going. I thought is was all an elaborate trick, so I could go out with you instead." Charlie was still a little unhappy with me going out with Edward especially for the entire day. Even though it was in the right of our new agreement I still thought it best to keep Charlie in the dark about our Saturday excertions. He might ban Edward from taking me out and I certainly didn't want that.

"Well, are you willing to go up against Alice?" His question startled me because up until now I thought Edward wasn't afraid of anybody in his family. I decided to ask him point blank as I stepped out of my bed, got my change of clothes, and money for the day. I knew there was no way out of my promise.

"What are you afraid of Alice?"

"Me…well when it comes to shopping no one gets in her way. You won't see me bet against her or stop her from one of her make over fits."

Just then Alice stepped in. "Fits huh? In my opinion Edward at least I throw fits for things that can't potentially hurt someone, myself included." She stood very erect staring at her brother with the sternest look I had ever witnessed in my entire time of knowing her. She was addicted to shopping and anyone who dared to defy her in this thought process was her enemy to be squashed. Her eyes slowly trailed over to me. "Bella! We need to go like now I mean we have one long drive ahead of us. God Portland, could it be any farther away. And your incredibly slow speed does not help the situation." Oh I had forgotten about the mishaps in Seattle it was a pity that we couldn't easily go there because Portland would take almost two hours even with impossible speeds. At this realization I lamented over the deaths noted in the paper and Charlie's brash behavior when he considered the small town charm safer as opposed to a city like Seattle. If he only knew the danger that his daughter encounter in the last months. In my deep thought I hardly noticed Alice's impatience driving me out from my room. Edward couldn't even say anything before Alice ran me to the bathroom to get myself ready for the day. She closed the door behind us and forced me to agree to her demands. I'll give Alice one thing she can sure make you forget about your worries. I was changed and brushing my teeth in record speed. When I was done Alice threw the door open with enough force to knock it off its hinges luckily Edward caught it and then with Alice holding my arm I could only brushed my lips against Edwards for but a second. Damn Alice! She picked me up and carried me down stairs.

"Get something for the road and quick." I listened obediently. Edward followed and disapprovingly eyed Alice for a few seconds. I grabbed a Pop Tart out of the cupboard and was ready to go.

"How long does one human take," said a characteristically different vampire. _Rosalie_ was coming too. Dear god was I in hell! Even after the Volterra I was still unsure about Rosalie's former loathing. It still frightened me to have to talk to her for any extended amount of time but I was willing to give her a try.

"Yah Rosalie we're ready, ready for some shoes!" Alice said. Her excitement was going to kill me. It looked like I might be able to turn in to a vampire quicker than originally planned. No need for Carlisle, Edward would never let me die and Alice would be my murderer by the look of it.

"Alice…" Edward started.

"I know I'll protect her to the best of my ability." Wait Edward wasn't coming! He was going to leave me with my torturers? How could he?

"Stop worrying and being all pathetic Edward we can handle everything," Rosalie stated bluntly.

"You're not coming?" I said unhappily. I was so very disappointed. Ever since Edward left me we have never truly been without each other for more than a few hours. I still needed him desperately. How was I going to handle myself without him? He must have sensed my fear in the question. Both Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

"It's only for a few hours Bella and your with very capable hands trust me on this," he smiled my favorite crooked smile but I knew he felt the same way as I did because his eyes emanated the sadness that I felt. His hand gently caressed my cheek. Alice and Rosalie disappeared and with this privacy Edward brought me into a final kiss before I left. It was gentle at first but masked behind this subtle display of affection I knew it delved deeper into hearts. Like always, my heart started to race with in the cavity of my chest while my hands found a way to entangle themselves in his rustic auburn hair. In this kiss I dropped my breakfast and proceeded to kis him with more intensity. Finally when the pressure became too much Edward's firm but gentle hands pulled me off of him. We were both breathing irregularly not because of our passion but because of our longing to see each other again. It felt like a parting of an extensive time, far more than a few meager hours. However, to us it would be excruciating. Before I left my home Edwards sweet breath said, "Be Safe." I assured him that I would not have one of my human spasms if I could help it. Then picking up my Pop Tart he gave me one last hug exemplifying our goodbyes and followed Alice and Rosalie to the waiting car. I jumped inside and before I could possibly wave to Edward who followed me out from the house, the car was off to Portland, Oregon.

_Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow_

This thought lingered in my mind until the speedometer stole my attention.

**Andy: Hey you Guys! Obviously I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Those are all Stephanie Meyers but I am borrowing them. I would like to steal Edward though, you know for myself. But I am not that cruel. Please review people because I need reviews to keep this story alive. It combines a subtle selection of fluff and angst. I hope you enjoy but if you don't that is okay too. REVIEW even if you hate it! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight! I know I wish I had come up with the book but I am not that brilliant. However, __Stephanie Meyer __is. Praise her for Edward and all the other Characters because they are all amazing. I am just a humble servant here to fight away the Eclipse addiction until it comes out. _

_Thank you and remember to Review! _

_(Any thing bracketed off and Italizized are my own views)_

Chapter 4

There and back again

Two gruesome hours later we were at the mall in Portland. _(I have no idea if it would take that long but since the Cullens drive at impossible speeds I'll just B.S. this)_ Alice was giddy with the thoughts of new shoes and skirts while Rosalie thought of how she could look even more irresistible than she already was. This was going to be an even longer time away from Edward than I thought. Alice eventually realized that she had enough stuff that her attention and wary eyes focused on me.

"Bella you need to buy some things too!" We were in Forever 21, well if I had my way I would never be 21. So I steered clear of anything in that store. Alice like a blood hound _(he, he, he)_ fought with my demands and pulled things off the racks that I would never wear. "Edward would like it," she told me. Would he like clothing that I did not pick out and were against my style or lack thereof? No. Edward was much deeper than the average man, human or otherwise. He liked me for me and even when I wore tee-shirts with holes in them he still found me beautiful. I decided to fight for my lack of style even if that meant fighting against all mighty Alice.

"Alice I would like to pick out my own clothing thank you very much." Her head turned fast as she eyed me darkly; her fun was ruined by my determination. "Alice seriously I don't feel comfortable in these skimpy dresses and halter tops and I am sure Edward wouldn't dare want me to feel uncomfortable." I fought the incredible urge to stick out my tongue like a first grader.

"Of you don't know Edward like we do," she said pointing between her and Rosalie who nodded confidently. Do I not know Edward as clearly as they do? Was I in the dark about interests that Edward shared with his sisters rather than his…ugh Fiancé? Was I his fiancé anyway, is that what I had agreed to? Soul mates, true love, destiny always sounded better to me. What didn't I know about him? My face displayed my confusion.

"Bella," Alice started reassuringly, "Edward would never want you to be uncomfortable but I am sure that whatever you are in he will love you. Besides I know for a fact that you will hate all of these clothes and not let us by them but you need to relax and try stuff on. Have some fun. I didn't buy all those wacked out dresses at hot topic or the corset; it was just so much fun trying things on that I couldn't stop."

"Actually Alice," Rosalie chimed in. "I bought that corset. It looked better on me anyway." Alice was a little aggravated but let Rosalie's comment just slip by. I had seen that particular item and Rosalie was right it did look better on her and for some reason I had the idea that Emmett would appreciate that more than Jasper.

"I think I understand what you are saying Alice. But can I not try on those ridiculous clothes and pick out things that are more…me for a change." Alice's face scrunched up a little bit on each side she obviously didn't care much for my opinion but she agreed none the less.

"Fine, I'll be right back." Within five minutes Alice returned to my side with a bunch of clothing that seemed to be a bit better than her last assortment. I nodded to her, indicating that I would at least try it on. I went into the changing room and tried out the three sundresses and four summer tank tops. I was surprised that I liked them all. Of course I couldn't justify buying any of these clothes so I decided to tell Alice that they didn't fit and were not my style. When I came out of the dressing room in my original clothing I saw Alice with a bundle of bags.

"It looks like someone found some stuff they liked," I said sarcastically.

"Of Course…these are yours, "She handed me the two bags and she carried the third. I instantly knew what was going on; Alice wanted me to try on clothing so that I was preoccupied while she bought me stuff. Alice…you love and hate her at the same time.

"Alice, you know how I hate when you buy things for me," I complained but Alice then cut me off to tell me that I would not have bought them myself. She was right.

"And these item Edward would definitely like to see you in. Especially the dark blue dress. "

"Edward will not be able to contain himself," Rosalie stated matter of factly. I could feel the heat off my cheeks as I blushed bright red. This was interrupted by my stomach that rumbled despite my efforts.

"Okay, okay I here you loud and clear Bella, you're hungry. Time for lunch," Alice said trying to make me blush again no doubt. It worked but then I caught Rosalie's watchful eyes. She rolled her eyes and with a frown began to follow Alice to the food court. I jogged to catch up to them.

After a short walk we all stood out in front of the food court while Alice indicated that it was my time to lead the way. "What 'ill it be, Bella. It's you choice." It was always my choice. I hate choices why couldn't the future be set in stone, why did I have to hurt someone. Edward knows I am not a monster but he expects me to chose between the love of my life and my dearest friend. Why…because they are mortal enemies? Since the dream last night I had found ways to distract myself from consciously reviewing those ideas in my mind but Alice's comment on choice made my mind wander to the inevitable fight between Edward and Jacob. They would never really fight to the death would they? Edward knew how I felt I was confident in that thought. If it came to a fight he would back down, even more so if it was a fight over me. I don't want to be the very reason that one of them dies. I couldn't carry that burden through any life that I choose. Alice suddenly continued with the choices that I had to make, "You have Chinese, burgers…sandwiches…ugh Taco-"

"I'll go for Quiznos that's fine." I got on line quickly and ordered the turkey lite with a Dr. Pepper _(I love that to bad it's gone)_ and after I paid, I found a seat next to Alice and across from Rosalie.

While I ate Alice continued to discuss our possible destinations. "Well after Bella eats we could go to New York in Company and then Express they have good button down shirts. Then Gap for jeans and J.Crew for sweaters. Oh Rosalie we should go to American Eagle-" just then Alice was gripped by a vision. Her body stayed still but she looked intensely focused. Rosalie and I waited patiently rarely talking between the two of us. When Alice was back all she said was, "We have to go now!" I was done and with impeccable human speed Alice threw out my trash and we started back to the car with our bags in tow. As we walked back to the car Rosalie insisted that Alice tell her what happened in the vision. When we were outside and away from anybody that could hear us Alice very speedily, too fast for me to hear, responded to her sister's question while I remained in the dark. We piled into the car and before I had time to regain my composure Alice floored the car into speeds that were unknown to me.

Rosalie kept saying, "How could he be that stupid. Was it a trap Alice?" Alice said and did nothing. "Not a trap huh. Then he is that stupid, but he'll be okay until we get back, right Alice?"

"Rosalie, I hope we can get there in time to stop him, but he should be fine until tonight I don't know about after that. It's still all vague to me but I know what I saw. _That_ was clear enough. "Who was in trouble? Who did Alice hope to stop?

"Alice who is it that you saw in your vision?" I was very scared to admit it but something in my gut told me that Edward was in danger. My heart felt as if it would burst open at the seams. It was ripped before but this was different this would be long lasting and life threatening if it were true. I could not live without Edward at my side. I don't think breathing would be the same and my capability to love life as it is would be lost forever.

His leaving would never be the same to his death.

Death is even more of an eternity than the immortal life as a vampire it's not like his ghost will reappear in the meadow or haunt me to follow him. Those were written for stories and to remain there far after my existence in the pages of books or told to the families of the dearly departed. They were ghost stories and like ghost stories they are never true until they are seen through your own eyes. I believed in vampires and werewolves because they had taken form in my reality but ghost…Edward would do anything to be with me that much I was sure but if he had a choice to go to heaven or stay with me here on earth I would hope heaven would be enough of a lure. I was launched from this thought by Alice's reply.

"Bella I don't want to tell you but I feel it is necessary that you know…" Oh God it had to be Victoria she finally got so angry by my constant protection that she thought it better to just kill Edward and get it over with. It had to be that, but Rosalie said he was "stupid" did that mean he brought this one by himself? Alice just tell me!

Like a prayer Alice continued but the truth was even harder to bear. "Bella, Edward breached the border." That made Edward sound like a criminal and he was anything but that. "Bella… Edward went on to Quileute's land that means…" Oh God the treaty, Edward broke the treaty and if that is true then they would all fight, my entire new family would die. My eyes were wide with the sudden worry I had for Edward's safety like hell was I going to listen to them all tell me that there was no worries necessary. The pack killed Laurent and they can certainly kill Edward too.

I started to cry tears of frustration, tears of worry, tears for my inability to stop him.

"We might be able to stop him Bella," Rosalie said reassuringly. "And you know how subjective Alice's visions can be."

"Rosalie call Carlisle and the house fast," Alice said speeding up.

"Already did while you were explaining to Bella what you saw." Alice seemed a little relieve by this. We still had a line of defense, no reason not to hope. The combination of Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and especially Esme would keep Edward from his actions but only time will tell.

We reached a speed of almost 120 mph and even at that speed I didn't feel we were going fast enough. But eventually we made it back to Forks it still took us about two hours. The tension in the car on the ride back was incredible. I kept to myself wishing that I would find him in my bedroom more than anything else in the world. Alice and Rosalie dropped me off at my house. I wanted to help them search for Edward but they said I would be put in more danger. So instead I ran inside to discover the emptiness of my house.

No Edward in sight but my hopes told me to think positively. "Maybe tonight he will be in my room and we can discuss what happened," then again I have always been the half-glass empty kind of girl so I added, "that is if ever returns… "

**Andy: Okay Here was some more angst for all of those who like angst coupled with some humorous fluff and of course the romance between Edward and Bella. Got to love it! Please review I am very unhappy with only having 8 reviews although those who have already reviewed are amazing in my opinion. Give some extended details people. Try to find incongruities I need some acute eyes on this story. Help me help you! Please review I'll be so flattered by your admiration.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Fabrications of Bella's mind

I was left to wait for my angel in the dark abyss of my room. There was an unearthly chill in the air, cold but not like the Cullens it could only be described as fear. I sat on my bed, arms wrapped around my frail waist, waiting. I was thinking about what could compel Edward to do what he did.

Alice said he wasn't tricked into crossing the border then there must have been a reason. My mind was lost in thought mostly seeing my dream play out in my mind. I saw Edward's body fade as I was held up against that tree with Jacob's beastly paw suffocating and tightening around my neck. As my memory filled my head, my breathing became lacked out of the impending doom that Edward, my Edward, the one true love I was given on this earth, would be dared to face. Rosalie was wrong Edward was not stupid he did this for a good reason I was hoping he would have the chance to explain before the pack came after him. Then again there was still even more hope that Alice, Rosalie and even the rest of the Cullens found him before he breached the Quileute's territory.

No, Edward would be back to stop my worries if that were true.

My bed gave me no comfort and there were no distractions from this pain, the pain of worry. Soon Charlie would be home and he would suspect by my mood that something happened, but could I lie again. For so long I had lied to my dad about Edward's mysterious disappearance and my obvious broken heart and just as I start to get better this happens. Was I really a danger magnet? Klutz yes, but a magnet for danger or was I attracted to it.

My life became a whirlpool. I was spinning around and around and these creatures where the middle, trying to pull me into its center. Edward was trying to save me from this eternal darkness but I wanted more. Does that constitute that attraction to danger? Maybe for so long Edward was not putting me in danger, I was. I had mentioned to him once before that without him I would be six feet under forks cemetery but I hadn't _really_ thought about it before. It was so true more now than then.

Again the dream sought my attention this time with a thought that streaked across my mind after Edward's apparent death. "I should have married him," that was it and now that I am back in my reality did that still hold some truth? Should I say yes? Does it even matter if he is going to start a war and risk a chance of death? And what about Jacob? If I said yes then wouldn't I be his enemy? Was I already his enemy by being with Edward? So many question, too little time, no answers that I could see. My feelings alone were all that I knew. I loved Edward truly and deeply. He is and will always be my soul mate.

Marriage felt wrong especially when I thought of my mother's feelings. I was leaving my parents forever as it was by being with Edward, the last thing I would ever do is get them so angry with me for the choices I would make that they wouldn't show at my wedding. If I had one that is. It would be the last time I would ever spend with them and I would want it to be special and happy. They deserve that. Then there's Jacob. I do love him just not the same as Edward. It is the way Edward loves Rosalie purely sibling like. After my dream I understand how Jacob might see it. It is clear that he wants to be more than friends but I never feel that way. I don't want to see him hurt or killed. He deserves a happy ending too. I vowed to give him that, to make him smile again not make him even more depressed. I left him for Edward. I left him... What Edward did to me in a twisted sense is what I'm doing to him. He is where I was at the end of September with one major difference; I wasn't coming back to him. Edward is my soul mate we are two halves of a person but together we are one. Why did this treaty have to exist? Why can't I be friends with Jacob and be in love and happy with Edward too? To me they are just men, more like boys if you think about the way the act around each other.

Suddenly I came to an even more eye opening realization or epiphany. Edward and Jacob define themselves by what they are rather than who they are. Both the vampires and werewolves subject themselves to the war because their natures define their existences but to me they are people with names likes and dislikes. They are people. "It doesn't matter," I heard myself say again. In my head I continued with, "and it never will."

Just then I heard the car door to the cruiser slam shut. Charlie's home but still no Edward. I had to get dinner ready so I walked cautiously down the stairs you never know if the floor boards are in a devilish mood. "Hi Dad." I said from the bottom of the stairs as Charlie came through the threshold of our home.

"Bella are you home? I thought you went shopping with Alice today or was that supposed to be next week?"

"Oh we went but then Alice forgot something she had to do so we came back a little earlier than expected," I said, lying to Charlie was getting to be a frequent thing and easy too. He mutter something unidentifiable and then went to the recesses of him chair to watch T.V. "Dinner will be ready in a little bit; it's going to be lasagna, ok?" I said from the kitchen as I was getting the left overs out from the fridge.

"Oh that sounds good Bells." Leave it to Charlie to be satisfied with leftover lasagna. I heated it up and grabbed a cold piece for myself. There was not enough time, Edward might need to be fast with the explanation and I didn't want to miss him. I engulfed my piece and then proceeded to go up stairs.

"Dad the timer will go off when it's done, night."

"Wait aren't you going to eat?"

"Already did dad, night." I sprang up the stairs nearly falling over ever step as Charlie's mumbles crossed my ear. I listen to see if he followed me, but he didn't then I bounded for my room. Edward still wasn't in yet and this anxiety was getting the better of me. I grabbed my clothes for the night and hoped that after my shower he would be there otherwise I was going to call Alice for some information or maybe sneak out to their house when Charlie was out cold.

The shower held as much comfort as the bed. I couldn't wrap my mind around the "why" in this equation but I had enough faith in Edward to know that "though this be madness[… there is method in't." _(Hamlet YaY)_ I was sure that this whole mess could be explained and diverted but these thoughts lingered in my mind and gave me no comfort to help me after. With my shower accomplished I quickly brushed my teeth and then darted to my room.

There he sat on my bed, the Angel I had grow accustomed to. I felt warm tears trail down my face such a ridiculous response to seeing him but he couldn't possibly understand how worried I was for his safety. "Bella why are you crying?" He whispered while closing the door. He was chuckling to himself but surprisingly I did not get angry at his response but more so for the fact that I thought he was in danger and yet he laughs. "Laughing in the face of danger," brought on a new meaning.

"Tell me what happened." He looked at me with a guilty face; his eyes were onyx not its normal color of topaz that I liked but just as caring and dazzling as before.

"I don't doubt that Alice told you her vision…" I interrupted.

"Is it true Edward? Did you go on their land?" He didn't immediately answer my question but rather stared at me with those dazzling eyes. He was warning me of the answer that much I was sure of. Then he nodded. One last question before I completely feel to the startling worries that flew into my mind, "Why?"

**Andy: Ok thank you all for the reviews I know I promised an answer to why Edward went onto the Werewolf land but I got wrapped up in Bella's mind. I was so fascinated with her thoughts. Now I know why Edward is so intrigued by her. There is a reason for Edward's stupidity but you will have to wait unless you have any ideas or you can figure it out. The clues are their but they are a little discreet, I mean alot. And I am sure that the way I thought of things is wrong but I did try. Please reviews if for nothing else than to tell me that I should stop writing this story, then like Nike…Just do it! Thanks and Review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**ANDY: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. Those books all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I am only here to help all of you survive the hunger for more. Please leave a message maybe a ****"****hi****"**** or ****"****hello****"**** and if you're in a really good mood maybe some ideas, critiques or some encouragements. I would be eternally grateful. Thanks and enjoy!**

**P.S. See I'm getting better with the disclaimers. I actually include them now. I'm sorry about that before but I just forgot. **

Edward's dilemma

I needed to know why Edward went and started a war. He said nothing when I asked him about why but instead he sat me down on the bed and held me to his chest. I didn't need this, I needed answers! But my body fell to his in a moment. My brain kept rattling the question as my body yearned for this embrace. A war all its own raged between my mind and my heart. Luckily I had learned some things from Edward about temptation. " Edward…please." He sighed deeply and pursed his lips in consideration. I hoped he trusted me enough with this or at least my reaction to the news.

"Bella…I didn't do this on purpose please know that…"

"Edward I never said you did, just tell me," I got up from his chest and I looked into his onyx ones drawing back the same feelings as before. I wanted the topaz eyes to stare back at me but all I was left with was a vague imposter. I had to focus away from the shape and color to the more pressing matter. "Edward you know this relationship could never work if we don't trust each other with the serious stuff."

"I trust you!" He seemed really hurt by what I had implied.

"Edward we don't trust each other when it comes to what we believe the other feels. We still think that we cannot deserve each other." I only mentioned the "we" aspect because if I hadn't it would spur on another discussion altogether. He pursed his lips, no reminiscence of that crooked smile I loved to see.

"I see your point," Edward whispered. He was ashamed of this that much I knew. I nudged him to tell me the entirety of the story and after a few minutes he complied with my wishes.

"Alright, alright give a guy some room… okay. When you and my sisters left you know I was standing on your lawn," I nodded. "Well, as I saw the car accelerate and go I noticed a slightly familiar voice in my head. Let's cut the suspense, I heard Victoria." My mouth fell wide open. I should have known that something like this would happen but wait that didn't explain why Edward went off their land and onto enemy lines.

"Edward that doesn't explain-"

"Well, it would if you'd let me explain," Edward growled. I was shocked that he spoke to me in such a manner, Esme would not have been pleased. Then after he saw my face he softened his voice and toned down the attitude. "Sorry Bella I didn't mean to be rude it's just that I." This time I cut him off.

"Edward don't wallow. I know you have a good reason just keep explaining and I promise I won't interrupt again," I place my hand in his and encouraged him to further the story. He looked at me and I felt for the first time really needed in his life, like my presence kept him from his own internal demise. For so long he took care of me and I liked it a lot but I never minded taking care of him. We met each other half way.

"Bella you must know that I only followed her to keep you safe. The thought of her continually coming after you burned my mind with hours of worry. In my mind there was nothing that could stop me from hunting her down. You know that I wasn't a good tracker but she was so close I had to try. So like the monster I am I locked into her mind and ran to where she was. When I drew closer to her, she bolted and I chased her down. Without even realizing it I had crossed their territory, but I was too blinded by the task at hand to notice. In my obsession, for that is what it was, I lost her only after I noticed where that obsession left me. She doubled back onto our land when I realized where I was, Bella. I instantly ran back trying to hide my tracks as best as possible." I was lost in a frantic panic mode and without even realizing I had interrupted him I exclaimed in only a whisper:

"Did you get caught? Did the pack find out what you did? Edward!" My breath was loud and it only increased as he added more on to his story, but he didn't stop for fear that I might actually kill him. My heart was racing and I felt as if a fainting spell might cut the night to an abrupt end but I fought away this feeling only to stare at him for the answer.

"Bella, you won't believe it but," I waited for the relief. "Bella lie down. It looks like you're about to faint." He gently but firmly place me back on the bed I hadn't realized i was sitting up until then. He slid in next to me holding me down with the tips of his fingers to keep me from bounding up to meet his gaze again. "Breath," He whispered seductively. Had I not been breathing? I inhaled and exhaled, the motion felt new and my body slowly relaxed. "Okay," he breathed. "Now that your better I'll tell you what I saw. When I was coming back from their land I noticed someone coming from the opposite direction. His mind was filled with as much worry as mine was. Bella…it was Jacob." Holy crow could this get any worse? Edward and Jacob both breach the border, but Edward at least had an explanation. From my obvious horror Edward continued. "Bella, he didn't see me but I am sure he smelled me. Bella, listen my only guess is that he was also after Victoria. When she doubled back that…I mean _Jacob_ must have been there to meet her and like me he bolted over the invisible line to destroy her. I told my family everything mainly because of Alice's vision and because this is my family, we hold no secrets but I doubt that he will tell the pack. They don't want this war either. We won't pursue them and if Jacob's _smart_ he won't tell anyone and thus they won't pursue us. See it is all going to be fine…"

"Unless he tells, Edward. Don't doubt his devotion to the pack. I know Jacob and they are very much like family to him." Edward grimaced at this and even though he didn't smile before he was sure to never smile again. We both knew that this was far worse than it seemed. Edward's hopes were few and far between. Instead of worrying I shifted my weight into him and let him hold me. He did so willingly. "Edward what is going to happen?" I asked after the powerful stupor of sleep fell upon me. If I was thoroughly awake I might have edited the question.

"Bella, I just don't know." We sat in silence for awhile and I almost was completely taken by the spell when I heard Edward say, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Hm…Edward there is nothing to forgive. I love you," I was lifted up and kissed before I could react. My unconscious state left me groggy and unclear but I definitely knew that something was wrong when he said:

"I love you too, now and forever. Never forget that, Bella."

It was like when we were first getting to know each other. Every time he spoke to me he sounded like he was saying good-bye. I told him this in the cafeteria during lunch after he rescued me in Port Angels and his secret was out, now so long ago. I had faith enough to know he would never leave me again but I wondered in this sleepy state if he lied about knowing what was going to happen. Then again maybe he knew two different outcomes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Monsters With in

For the first time in my life I ran without falling down. I wonder if my body knew how important this moment would be or how being punctual meant everything. The thoughts, the worries, the kiss it all indicated my very worst fears becoming reality.

Edward ran up to me before I went into my house, his bronze hair lifting into the air by his pace. And grabbing my face between his stone hands he kissed me. This kiss was like no other that I was sure off. It was the most dangerous kiss I had ever had the privilege of receiving from Edward and of course I loved every minute of it. "I'll see you tonight," Edward said carefully. His gold eyes danced behind the veil of his brow and with them I understood the seal of a promise. The kiss he gave me then felt of a similar strain to his kiss in the parking lot at school and only after I was allowed to think freely did I realize what it meant.

As I ran I knew Edward meant to win, to return again, and to meet me in our loving embrace. But at what price did that insinuate? Jacob. I grew angry, frustrated even. How could he fight Jacob knowing that I would never allow or permit such actions to take place? I knew that now it was my turn to protect Edward, it was my turn to be Superman. If not to protect his life than certainly his conscience. Guilt really didn't suit Edward too well.

Whatever I could do to stop him, to stop them I was sure it would be met because I loved them both. Never in the same way but did that really matter? If they fought because they wanted to win me over…maybe he's as jealous as Jacob, but I couldn't fathom why. It would have been a great help to know what he was thinking. All I knew for certain was that they would not fight if I could help it and I would do whatever it took to prevent this war. Whatever measures needed to be met to preserve this plan.

I crashed through the clearing of trees and found Edward and Jacob face to face but only about ten feet away from each other. They stood on their sides of the border line, how fitting. My fictitious dream trickled into my thoughts filling my mind with fear. But it was too late to fear for anything because I was already in position. I stood on the line between my friend and the man of my dreams, and I would not budge until I was done. Just like my dream…except the pack and the Cullens were there too. They stood behind their respective fighter. Why didn't they stop this? Perhaps the treaty bound them to this resolution. It might have been the only way to fix the situation. It did not matter to me. If any of them tried anything the other group would tense up. I was in my own respective bubble.

With a deep breath I restored myself to my main objective. I was to be confident and firm without the ability to compromise until my demands were met. I was not to be swerved from my point of view unable to see their reasons for I had my own to abide by.

"Bells go! This is no place for you," Jacob started. There was a hint of anger in his voice but I knew how he could contain it from me.

"Alice," Edward added smoothly. He was always this calm and exacting in my dream but in reality? That I didn't expect. Alice stepped forward to receive me then I heard a pack of deep growls nothing compared to Edward but powerful just the same. I caught Alice's eyes they were stained with some small trace of fear, I understood it but for Alice to back down meant something deeper all together. She retreated back to Jasper's side. He welcomed her with his hand. They were laced together. From what I could gather Jasper was actually worried for Alice's safety at least his respective partner wasn't about to fight an equally jealous werewolf to the death! "Bella…please." I did not respond. "Bella just go this is no place for-"

"Shut it Edward!" I let the anger run hot. I wanted to make them both feel guilty for even considering this as an option. "This is my turn to talk!" I eyed Edward. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were much wider. I could see the Topaz even clearer when they were that big. No, I would not be sucked in to his little dazzling game. "You are both being incredibly immature and dare I say it like adolescent teens! Never had I expected this from either of you two, who both prize themselves on their adult behavior and maturity to a degree that far exceeds the normal population of Forks. And yet here you both stand about to hack each other to little bits all because you went to the wrong side of the play pen! Well that sounds a little stupid to me-"

"The treaty was broken… and this is the way we have to deal with it," Jacob interjected.

"And I suppose you have no will power of your own or conscience to help you ward of the impending guilt. If this comes so easy to you Jacob I wonder how you ever faired as a human!"

"Bella the treaty has been broken and these were the rules that were established between our kinds," Edward said sullenly. He was relatively proper as he said this, trying to prove no doubt that he was anything but an adolescent teen with an anger problem like Jacob.

"So then you define yourselves by your nature?" There was no response although if I knew Edward half as well as I thought I did then that would mean that he wanted to. "You are no longer Edward and Jacob but rather Vampire and Werewolf. If that is to be the case then I wonder why I am spending all this time trying to save a bunch of monsters." I knew how I had cut Edward so deep and yet he bore it like no other could. I wondered if Edward could feel my eyes on him ever second that I spoke or how I truly felt. He was no monster neither was Jacob but if they fought what else could I conclude. I decided to continue far too angry at that point to stop.

"I fell in love with your human qualities not the somber monsters within. I do not possess equal frankness with the inner working of your minds and if the monsters are brought forth I promise you I will leave perhaps indefinitely. (_I had fun with this sentence see if you could find where the structure of it is from__. It is certainly not something that Bella would ever say but I added it because it is fun to sound sophisticated)_ So save it for I have no compassion." I took another deep breath trying now to calm myself from how far my anger brought me. I was ashamed of what I was saying to them and it was obviuos that my anger out shined my worries but there was no going back now. I was just about calm when I heard someone respond.

"I doubt that highly."

**Andy: Okay here it is part one of the fight scenes well not really. More like the talking scene****s****. If you were expecting a full Edward and Jacob brawl sorry but Bella would never let that happen. Who do**** you think said that last line? ****Well next time you will find out and it only angers Bella more. Enjoy and I hope some of you will review and let me know how I'm doing even though I will add on if for no one else but myself. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morituri te salutant

"I doubt that highly."

Who was Jacob to decide what I was capable of and willing to endure? I could very well manage without him that I was sure of. I had been doing that for the better part of a couple of weeks and if it wasn't for his depression and my compassion I doubt I would think of him farther. Then again, I never liked being away from him he had been a very loyal friend. He did keep me very much sane and alive for Edward.

Was I being cruel to him by remaining with Edward? I was following my heart that can't be wrong. I had always been selfless when it came to these two particular men. Or at least that's what Edward always told me. I never wanted this and I never wanted to hurt either of them in this way, but if I could possibly guilt them into seeing my way then perhaps it would be all worth it. I knew then that I was being selfish for a change so Catherine like in every sense of the character. Maybe I had always been selfish to a degree trying to have the balance between the two people I care for most of all. By keeping my friendship with Jacob and my relationship (whatever we deem it now) with Edward, I have been selfish. But can they not understand the feelings I harbor for them? Certainly not of the same likeness but feelings I no longer wish to avoid. Perhaps my humanity clouds this answer from me, and with it I cannot watch this happen when I know that I have the power to stop it. So yet again I found the strength to fight for them if they were not willing to fight for themselves, and least not in the peaceful way.

"You might believe that now, but test me…I dare you. I'm not the one about to become a murderer here all over a treaty that I doubt your respective families really want to see played out!" I motioned to all the people that surrounded us. I couldn't be so sure about the pack but I knew that the Cullens would feel this way. After Alice's attempt to "rescue" me from unnecessary danger, I could see their faces and understand what must be going on internally.

"You don't understand," Jacob barked.

"So they want to see you die?" I farther gestured to his pack. "That is a little sick if they want to see you die and did you ever think of Billy? He needs you. I'm pretty sure it would kill him to know what you are about to do," I continued before he could interject with anything else.

"No Jacob I understand this perfectly. You are willing to die for a stupid worthless cause…The road to hell is no longer paved with good intentions but rather lust, anger and jealousy." I made this insinuation not believing in it in the slightest. I never wanted to bring myself into it but this had to be the cause of some underlying tension. Jacob and I were about to argue further but Edward finally added himself into the conversation.

"And you base this on the treaty that we agreed to?" I was left to stare but caught myself before I was totally gone. I responded as I ought to.

"Had it been just that, your," I then looked to Jacob, "argument towards my comprehension would be plausible but I have other reasons you know I have!"

"They would be…?" Did Edward seriously want to taunt me into this farther? How could he be this thick headed?

"Victoria." Both men sighed. They obviously knew this was coming.

"You both are about to kill each other here and yet if I recall correctly the only reason you two broke the treaty was to eliminate this threat," I said in complete control of my anger.

"Well then," Edward started exactly as calm as I was being. Poor Jacob was still seething with anger. I had better watch myself. "Then it looks as if our road to hell is very much paved with good intentions after all." Our battle was of wits and I knew that by teasing me in this way that, unlike my mind, my motives and objective were no longer secret to him. In this tango, Jacob became more of a sideline character.

"Well it certainly started out as such, but now after the treaty obviously holds no practical and sensible thought it has taken the form of a different fight altogether." I could taunt too. His eyes gleamed at me and traces of his crooked smile fell upon his lips. Slowly I saw his eyes trace over to Jacob. He was telling me something. It took a moment and then the anger within me struck hot. Perhaps I was not so off the mark with my last statement. If Edward knew that Jacob was willing to fight because of his envy and his lust over me then why did Edward agree to it? Why didn't Edward do something to stop this? Edward had me already it is not like he has to worry if I'm going to trade him in for something better. What could be better?

I thought both of them were lost by the treaty, while it constricted them of any other solution but I was wrong. Edward knew better and didn't even fight for the peaceful and less morbid way out. At the same time, Jacob knows what he is doing too. He intentionally wants to fight Edward to win me over. They are fighting over the dumbest of all reasons…me. This is the only reason, while I was blinded by the treaty and its impractical application to the situation. And what of my choices? Did I not have a say in this situation? Oh, whoever wins gets the girl.

"I am not a prize to be won!" I was so angry and yes at the same time recklessly egotistical too. "I've had enough of this obviously you both cannot seem to find reason." I started walking into the woods but before I left I spat out three rather interesting words. Don't question how I brought forth Joseph Conrad at this moment, but the words were spiteful especially if not fully able to hurt Edward."Morituri te Salutant!" _(Heart of Darkness reference and it means from what I learned in school, Welcome to the gates of hell but it also means those who are about to die salute you)_ And with that I was gone only after I caught a glimpse of Edwards face. He was appalled by my choice of words and quote. He knew what it meant perfectly this after was the book he had chosen to do his English project on.

I walked deeper and deeper into the woods. Then I remembered what Angela had said in school when I gave her a watered down version of this situation. "Edward's only human, Bella. He's going to react like any other boy." She was right, when it comes to competition Edward will stand his ground. He's not afraid, but I am. And in the end can I expect Edward to be like my dream and prove that massive point? He is fighting not just for me, but for us. This guilt trip was all for nothing because in the end Jacob won't stop until I decide once and for all who I wanted. Perhaps there never was any peaceful way out of this. "Now I understand," I said to myself as I was entrenched in the woods alone.

"Unfortunately, you won't live long enough to tell anyone."

**Andy: I know this story has totally strayed from the really close-cut- character story I started out with but I just had so much fun making Bella a little more vocal and show off a little more of her amazing intellect. WE know she's got it. Hell deep down I think she has always been this vocal. I see it in Twilight...she is very sarcastic and amazingly smart. Maybe I'm reading too much into it or interpreted the book wrong. If not for that then at least let me assume for now that Edward and Bella's relationship has helped them grow. Edward becomes more compassionate and dare I say it...human while Bella becomes a little more secure. Oh crap I should write that in. Thanks for reading and I hope that if you are ever bored to finish reading this story but I doubt any of you will continue b/c OMG Eclipse is coming out TOMORROW!!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy the new book becasue you know I will! **


End file.
